I Found You
by cooperholland1123
Summary: This is the same story from MileyCyrus1015. She just handed it over to me. So yeah! It starts 1 year after Marissa supposedly dies. Taylor and Ryan are together and Marissa is miserable. One day they meet again. What will happen? Read and Review
1. Start of Something New

Marissa's POV

_I have been living in this dump for 1 year now, _Marissa thought to herself.

She looked around her hotel room. She remembered how everything had happened so fast. How she had been in the car crash with Ryan. How her dad had transfered her to a different hospital and she had gotten better while Ryan and everyone else she loved thought she was dead. Before they had left her dad had asked her a very huge question. If she wanted to fake her own death. She remembered wanting to be rid of her problems and saying yes. After she had gotten better she ran away to Rhode Island. She was sick of herself and what she had done. All the people who ever loved her thought she was dead and she could never see them again. She had screwed up. She at the moment was trying to get up enough courage to call Ryan. She was tired of working at a diner and sleeping in a dumpy motel 8 hotel room. She wanted her old life back with all the perks. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello" she heard Ryan say.

She realized how often she had gotten this far just to hear his name and chicken out.

"Hello? Who is this. Why do you keep calling me!" he said in frustration.

I quickly slammed the phone on the hook and felt hot tears pour down my face.

Ryan's POV

After I heard the phone slam I hung it up. I was so confused.

"Hey!" I heard my girlfriend Taylor say as she entered the pool house.

"Oh hey" I said giving her a peck on the lips.

"So are you ready to go to Rhode Island to see Summer and Seth?" she asked.

"Oh yeah" I said grabbing my duffle bag.

"Thats all you got?" she said giggling.

"You know me" I said smiling.

"All too well" she said grabbing my free hand and leading me out the door.

Julie's POV

"Thank you, Thank you so much" I said into the phone.

It had been the private investigator. I smiled thinking that finally Volchok would be caught. Sandy had had him in custody before he escaped. Nobody knew where he had run off to but I had been talking with the private investigator. It had taken him several months. But the moment was finally here. I had to tell Ryan. I picked up the phone and dialed his cell.

"Ryan" I said as he answered the phone.

"Julie?" he asked.

"Yeah. I found him again! Where are you?"

"Rhode Island"

"Thats great! Thats where he is"

"Volchok's here?"

"Yes"

"What hotel?"

"The Motel 8 on I-85, room 251"

"Ok I'm going" he said his voice hard as stone.

Ryan's POV

After I got Seth, Summer, and Taylor off my back I hurried to Motel 8. I thought I had gotten over Marissa and Volchok but hearing he was here brought it all back. I finally arrived and stormed in.

"Is Kevin Volchok staying here in room 251?"

"Ummm no"

"I know he is"

"No but there is a Marissa Cooper"

Her words hit me like a brick wall. Marissa? Did he just use her name. I now knew I would kill him!

"Thanks" I said as I ran to the elevator.

I got off on the 2nd floor and went to 251.

I knocked on the door.

"Volchok! I know your in there! Open up! I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed as I banged on the door.

"Ryan?" I heard a weak voice say as the door opened and I saw someone I thought I would never see again.

"Marissa?" I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"Ryan" she said more excited hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around her fearing I might lose her again.

We pulled apart and I saw Marissa Cooper with tears running down her face. I now realized that they were running down mine too.

"What?"

"I never died"

"You mean I spent a whole year looking for Volchok, cage fighting, and being miserable for no reason?" I asked still a little mad.

"Ryan I know your mad but I had to do this."

"What do you mean"

"I was sick of my life. Everything I ever loved was going down the drain. You, Johnny, Volchok, and college."

"I never knew you weren't over that" I said softening my voice.

"Well I wasn't. Johnny died and then you left me and then I got together with Volchok and he cheated on my and then I found out I wasn't right for college" she said letting tears pour down.

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to break up too." I said holding.

"NO! I loved you. And you snapped my heart in half" she said putting her head on my shoulder.

"I loved you too. We were just having a hard time and I made a mistake"

"Loved?"

"Love" I said kissing her.

As she ran her hands through my hair I thought about how I was betraying Taylor. But I loved Marissa so much and kissing her just felt so right.


	2. How?

Marissa's POV

As our lips touched I felt all my problems fade away. He had always had that effect on me. I smiled at him as we parted.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"I missed this" I said kissing him again.

"Marissa, I can't" He said pulling away.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I...I am with somebody else" he said reluctantly.

"Oh. I'm sorry" I said feeling my cheeks burning.

"No I'm sorry. I just can't believe this. That night I wanted to tell you that I loved you. Then after I lost you I got closer to my girlfriend. But now I just don't know what to do now that your back"

"Who is she" I blurted.

"Taylor" he said knowing what I was about to say.

"Taylor Townsend! Woah! Things really have changed!" I said shocked.

"I know. I shocked myself"

"Well on another subject, what are you doing here? I heard you screaming at the door" I asked wanting to change the subject before he got into why he was with her. I just didn' think I could hear it.

_Shit! I knew that I would lose him and now hes with Taylor! _I thought to myself.

"I came after Volchok. We have been tracking him" Ryan said bluntly.

"Oh... Wait who were you tracking him with?"

"Your mom" he said looking down.

"Wow. You teamed up with Julie Cooper" I said shocked.

"Only so I could kick Volchok's ass for what he did to you"

"Oh how sweet" I said giggling.

"Riss" Ryan said.

"Yeah Ry" I said.

"I'm sorry about how I let you down"

"You didn't let me down. I have always let you down"

" Maybe a few times" he said smiling, "But I got screwed up after you died"

"What'd you do?" I asked intriqued.

"I moved out of the Cohen's house, I moved into this bar and worked their, I did drugs, I wouldn't talk to anybody, oh and I did some cage fighting"

"All that for me" I said smiling, "Then what happened"

"Then Seth brought Summer from Brown to help. Which she now is a activist. So you really screwed her over. Well Seth showed me how I had changed their lives and how I had to get over you and move on. So I moved back in but I wasn't over you or my revenge. Then Volchok came forward and I talked with him. Then I finally started to get on with my life. Then Volchok escaped and it all came back. Then Taylor helped me to get over it. Then Julie called me up with this address and said he was here. It all came up. We all came her to visit Sum and I came here and found you"

"Sorry I gave up that night. I thought I was gone. I just couldn't go on. My head hurt and I couldn't breathe and I just was so tired. I just wish I would have told you how I felt about you."

"It broke my heart Riss. You looked so helpless. God, I think it was the first time I had really cried in a long time" he said thinking back.

"Ryan I know your with somebody else but I just want you to know that I love you" I said.

"I love you, too" he said to my suprise.

"You do?" I said smiling.

"Yeah. Its just complicated"

"Isn't that how it has always been" I said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"I don't know but I do know I can't lose you again" he said smiling.

"Does that mean you actually want me to come back to Newport?" I asked.

"Hell yeah"

"Then I guess I have to get packed!" I said grinning, "Oh and Ryan. Thanks for finding me" I said hugging him close, never wanting to let go. I let go and went to go pack.

**How was it?? Read and review. Let me know what you want to happen!!**


	3. Should I or should I not?

Ryan's POV

_What am I gonna do now! I love Marissa but I love Taylor. _I thought as Marissa got ready.

She came out in some shorts and a t-shirt. I looked at her and smiled. As she smiled I just wanted to go and kiss her but I knew I couldn't.

"Ryan why are you staring at me"

"Oh sorry"

"No prob."

"Well Riss we need to be leaving. You done packing?" I asked.

My phone rang and I pulled it out. It was Taylor.

Marissa grabbed it and saw that it was Taylor.

"Riss give it back" I called.

"Want it back??" she said dangling it in the air.

I got up and chased her around. I finally tackled her. Time just stopped for a few seconds. Our faces were inches apart. I knew I shouldn't kiss again her but it was the perfect moment. We leaned into eachother and kissed again. She rolled on top of me and we continued to kiss. We stood up and she slipped of my shirt. I pulled of her shirt and we fell back on her bed.

"Ryan, do you wanna stop" she asked remembering about Taylor.

"Yeah" he said kissing her again as they finished taking eachothers clothes off.

Marissa's POV

I opened my eyes and saw Ryan's arm around me. Oh God! I thought as I got up and put the covers around. I gathered my clothes. Ryan stirred and I tried to be quieter. I put my clothes and he woke up and did the same.

"Oh my gosh! We got get out of here" Ryan said.

"Ok. But we have to talk about this later" I said as we hurried out.


	4. Why did you break up with me?

Marissa's POV

"Ryan?" I asked nervously in the car.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Umm I need to make something clear" I said.

"Ok what?" He asked tilting his head towards me.

"I'm sorry. Not just for faking my death. I'm sorry for the whole Johnny situation. I never should have shut you out for him. I mean I loved him but only as a friend. I guess the reason I was confused because yeah I could talk to him. I never made it clear to you that I wanted to talk to you. And I'm sorry about the whole Volchok deal. It was stuped. I guess my heart was so broken I used anything or anyone to get me away from it."

"It really is ok. I think we are both at fault. I should have been there for you cause the truth is I just was scared of facing it and I couldn't take it."

"Ryan. What are you gonna tell Taylor...about what we did"

"I really don't know"

"I don't know what to say about any of what happened."

"Its ok. I'll be there with you" Ryan said putting his hand on mine.

"Ryan, do you love Taylor like you loved me?"

"No but I do still have feelings for her and now I don't know what to do"

"Oh. Let's just not think about that now." I said turning on the radio.

When it turned on I turned it up. I listened to the song and I smiled. It was called "Its All Coming back to me now".

"Wow this is like us" Ryan said smiling.

"You know after we broke up I never really got to ask you some questions so can I ask you now?" I asked.

"Sure" he said nervously.

"Why did you really break up with me? Was it Sadie or what"

"I really don't know. I think I used her to get my mind off you. I just didn't understand. I tried to help you with things and you always made up an excuse to keep me out of your life."

"I... I"m sorry. I just didn't know what to do" she said with a tear running down your cheek," So I chased you away and thats basically why this whole ordeal started'

"No. I shouldn't have given up on you because I should have known what you were going through"

"Thanks. I think this is new favorite song" I said laughing.

"Mine, too" he said smiling.

"You might wanna keep your eyes on the road so we don't crash again" I said noticing that he had been looking at me.

"Yeah I don't wanna go through losing you again."

"I'm not going anywhere" I said smiling squeezing his hand.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!! If you wanna here the song just type in Its all coming back to me now OC. Its a really cute video and song!! READ AND REVIEW!! THANKS**

** 3 LiZ**


End file.
